


A Sad Sight

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Dean had found the perfect pie.
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	A Sad Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt empty for the 100 100th challege at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)

Dean stood in the kitchen with the pastry box in his hands. Last night it held the pie he'd bought from the expensive bakery. He and Sam had stopped in for pastries and coffee before they closed the night before. He'd never eaten anything as tasty as that pie. The crust was flakey and buttery with just the right amount of sugar. He could've eaten a platter of the dough scraps. The filling was delicious apples in a rich caramel sauce. They were soft and tender but not mushy. Someone agreed with him because he was holding an empty box.


End file.
